


That Was...

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Middle School, Practice Kissing, Tord is obsessed with Tom's waist, Tord is so in love i stg, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A really descriptive kissing fic.(They've been close for years, growing up with each other ever since their elementary years. They experienced everything, been through everything, and lived through everything together. Never have they once left out the other from their schemes.Which is why it only makes sense that they share their first kiss together.)





	That Was...

It's already starting to get late. The once light blue sky has decided to turn a darker shade, indicating that nighttime was soon to come. Earlier that day, two boys planned a sleepover for this night. The two boy's names: Tom and Tord.

They've been close for years, growing up with each other ever since their elementary years. They experienced everything, been through everything, and lived through everything together. Never have they once left out the other from their schemes.

Which is why it only makes sense that they share their first kiss together.

.:.

"What do you mean?" Tom feels dumb for asking, but he needs to make sure the point is clear. He had arrived at his friend's house hours ago; they had their dinner and are getting ready for their midnight activities, but something was suddenly brought up by his friend, Tord.

"Well, we do everything together, right?" Tord asks to confirm.

"Yeah, I guess."

"There is no guessing about this! We do everything together!" Tord dramatizes his words jokingly. Tom manages a quick smile at the obvious attempt at lite-humor, but he is still troubled from what Tord is inferring.

"Anyway, go on." The no-eyed boy urges.

"Okay, so," It's at this point that the red clad boy is slightly nervous, fumbling with his long sleeves as he looks across the room, "we should try new things together."

"Tord, I really don't understand."

"We haven't had our first kiss, right?" Tord asks.

"No. Have you?"

"Nope." Its true, neither Tom nor Tord has had their first kiss or anything remotely close to romantic touching. They're only in their third year of middle school, but they've never found the time for girlfriends. Both too wrapped up in each other's worlds, they hadn't even found any girl at all attractive.

It goes even farther, for Tord has discovered he doesn't feel any attraction for girls. Of course, this is a secret that even he hasn't shared with Tom (and they share everything together). Tom, on the other hand, hasn't even given thought to who he is attracted to, always just assuming that he's like everyone else in the world: attracted to the opposite gender. He assumes this, anyway, despite not even having feelings for anyone yet.

"I think we should have our first kiss then!" Tord is beyond happy that he can make it to this point in the conversation, staring right at Tom with a shine in his eyes and a wide smile.

"But we don't even have girlfriends." Tom furrows his eyebrows, squinting.

This is all apart of the plan that Tord has made. The young red clad boy has found that he doesn't like girls, and he found this information three years ago in his last year of elementary school. Instead of liking girls, he realized that he liked someone else. Someone closer to him. Tom.

"That's why, I think we should share our first kiss."

The uniqueness of the young boy, how he bares no eyes but can still see. The way he scrunches up his nose every time it itches, and how he'll use four fingernails to itch the side of his nostril instead of one. How he thrives because of music and knows every bit of information there is to know about indie pop culture.

"Uhh... Tord, I don't get it."

Over the years, Tord has fallen in love. He knows, deep down, that it's love. There isn't any other word in the world that perfectly sums up his feelings for Tom.

"Tom, can we please experiment and kiss each other?"

"Wh-!! Why would you want to do that?!" Tom is freaking out on the inside. For years he's been close to Tord like no one else, and it's only now that he's being given a pass on an opportunity to be something more with his long-time friend. He can't possibly take the chance, right? No. He doesn't like boys and he doesn't like his friend.

Tord, on the other hand, has devised a back up plan that will need to be put into action.

"So that when we get girlfriends and we kiss them, we already know how to do it!" Tord is too anxious to be kissed, which is why he delivers his practiced line with speed and excitement.

"Are... you sure that's a good idea?" Tom is hesitant, standing in front of Tord. For the first time in a long time, he feels the need to close himself off from his friend. He feels uncomfortable and unsure, along with a bombardment of different feelings and thoughts filling his mind.

"Of course it is!"

"Okay... well, uhm," Tom fumbles, "how should we do this?"

"I think we should sit on my bed." Tord didn't think he'd actually get this far, but he does think that if you were to have a first kiss, it should be somewhere comfortable. For years, the two boys have shared the same bed during sleepovers and play dates, so it's okay to assume that Tord's bed is a safe place for Tom.

"Alright." Tom is the first one to make the move over to Tord's bed, gently sitting upon it. Once Tord follows along, he sits himself right next to Tom.

For a couple minutes, they're silent and won't even look each other in the eyes. Fumbling with their fingers, picking their nails, and sweating through their palms.

"Sh... should we... start?" Tom asks, assuming that Tord was the lead in this whole operation.

"If... if you want, I guess." Tord can feel his heart beating against his ribcage.

Tom sighs out, turning his body slightly to face Tord. He looks up into the other's storm grey eyes, his own eyeless sockets widening as soon as they meet each other's gazes.

"Hi." Tord whispers.

Tom chuckles lowly, barely audible, "Hello."

Then, Tord slowly lifts his hands to Tom's shoulders. No way would he allow himself to make Tom uncomfortable by putting his hands on the other's waist, even with how much his hands beg to be placed there.

Tord fantasizes about touching Tom's waist. Feeling the soft, squishy skin and being able to hold onto them freely. Using his waist to pull him into Tord, going to kiss him, love him, marry him, live forever with him. Maybe he's thinking too far ahead, and maybe it's unhealthy to have all these feelings regarding Tom's hips, but he's been dreaming of this moment for years and it's only now that he's so close to having it happen.

Tom places his shaking hands on Tord's own shoulders. Their arms brush against each other and everything is awkward in the air, yet they're moving their heads closer and time is starting to slow down.

They stop moving their heads when they're inches away from each other's lips. They're both breathing roughly, the air pushing through their nostrils being heard loudly in the quiet room.

Tom can smell Tord's breath.

Tord can feel Tom's heat.

Finally, they inch closer and it is Tord who makes the first move. He pushes forward and his lips brush slightly against Tom's.

Something about Tord, that Tom finds, is that his lips are rough. Dried skin decorates the bear inside of his lips, chipping away and scratching at his own, soft lips.

Something about Tom, the Tord finds, is that his lips are heaven. Soft and sweet, as if Tom has only been eating sugar for his whole entire life. Tord can practically feel himself getting a sugar high just from the pure taste of his lips.

They sit like that, unmoving. Their heads don't even press closer together, and their lips don't even slide against each other. It's just top lip to top lip, bottom lip to bottom lip.

It feels like it's been too long, so Tom decides to move back. If this is kissing, then he doesn't really see what the big talk is about.

To Tord, kissing is amazing and he would love it do every day.

"That was..." Tom started.

"Pretty good." Admittedly, Tord tried to hold back a lot of the words he could've used. It's still a secret that he likes Tom, so no way is he going to jeopardize his friendship and release his true feelings on how he thought the kiss went.

"No offense, but it was alright." Tom shrugged.

Alright? Tord was heartbroken to find that his best friend and crush did not feel the same about the shared kiss.

"Maybe we're doing it wrong?" God, Tord hoped they were doing it wrong. No way could he live himself if he was the reason that Tom stopped kissing Tord for as long as he lives.

"Maybe we should search up how to do it?" Tom suggests, already pulling his phone from the pocket of his hoodie. He, for some reason, loved to sleep in his blue hoodie, so he wore his pajama pants along with it when he went to bed. Tord isn't weird like him, for the other only wears shorts and long sleeved shirts to bed. But one thing Tom noticed about Tord is that he always wears something red, so, in a way, he guesses that makes them both weird.

Tord doesn't say anything as Tom goes onto his search engine to look up 'How to kiss'.

The first thing that pops up is a wiki-how.

As Tom reads through it, Tord feels his heart warm up. He realizes that Tom is trying to make an effort to make their kisses more enjoyable, which proves that he's interested in kissing more. The fast pace of his heart pushes blood flow to his cheeks, reddening them as he looks at Tom with hearts in his eyes.

Once Tom is done reading, he turns to Tord with a little bit of excitement in his expression. "Okay, so I get it now! We have to kind of, uh... move while we kiss?"

"You seem excited about this." Tord teases.

"Shut the hell up. I just want to know how to kiss girls." Tom glares. Although the comment does break down a tiny bit of Tord's happy feelings, he still can't bring himself to mourn over it. Tom wants to kiss him. He wants to learn to kiss through Tord. Today is the best day in his life.

"Anyway, what else do we have to do?" Tord asks.

"Uhm... I don't know how to word it?" Tom scratches at the side of his nostril with his four fingernails, a habit that he picked up since he was a kid every time his nose itched. "I could... show you?"

All this time, Tord had no idea that those words were the only thing he needed to hear in order to truly feel like he's died and gone to heaven. Trying to contain himself, he smoothly replied: "Yeah. Sure, okay."

Tom gives a small smile as he inches his body closer to Tord's, shuffling over on the bed to sit even closer to him. The close proximity is enough to have Tord's breathe cut off, but then Tom raises one of his hands to his shoulder and the other to his waist and he feels like he may stop breathing in all.

"It's probably best to put our hands like this." Tom informs and Tord is already one step ahead.

He's so excited to hold onto Tom's waist, reaching forward and holding onto him through his hoodie fabric. He wants so badly to put his hands up his hoodie, to actually feel the smoothness of his skin. He wants to grip his hips and pull him even closer.

"Are you ready?" Tord manages to ask through his heated mindset.

"Yeah. Are you?" Tom's reply comes in a breathy whisper.

"Mhm."

It almost seems unreal. Tom actually pulls Tord close, gripping onto his waist and closing the gap between their lips. Tord never thought that Tom would be the one to take lead, but here they are and he can't find himself any room to complain.

Tom's soft lips are pushing against Tord's and, before he knows it, they're moving.

No. Not moving.

They're rolling.

Tom might as well be biting, because he's practically sucking on the other's bottom lip. Tord barely knows what to do at this point, but he's releasing quiet breaths as his lips are being toyed with and pushed back.

Never before as he thought that kissing would be like this. He wants to do this all the time. Every single kiss, with Tom, and no one else.

The kiss ends abruptly and Tord wants to pull Tom in again, but he contains his urges and allows the other to pull back and catch his breath.

"That was..." Tord starts.

"Fucking amazing." Tom still hasn't caught his breath, but his voice sounds even more amazing like that.

"Really? You think that?"

"Yes! I've..." Tom stops and nibbles on his bottom lip, which makes Tord want to nibble on it for him, "I didn't know kissing someone could be like that."

"Do you want to kiss again?" Tord suggests.

For some reason, they both find this funny and they laugh out loud together. They're still holding onto each other's shoulders and waists, feeling the warmth through the fabrics of their clothing and glowing from pure happiness and excitement.

And then they're kissing again.

Tom loves the way Tord's rough lips scratches against his own. It was hard to get used to at first, but now he finds himself loving the sensation and the warm feeling it brings along with it.

Their first kiss is nothing compared to their second kiss, and their second kiss is nothing compared to this kiss. This kiss, Tom is turning his head to the side and allowing his top lip to slide in between Tord's. he can feel Tord's mouth slightly part open, allowing Tom to feel the warmth of the inside of his mouth on his own lips.

Tom didn't think he'd ever do something like this, with his friend no less, but he parts his own mouth open and slides his tongue past his lips. He, ever so gently, slides it across Tord's bottom lip. He doesn't know what he's trying to do, but he likes the reaction it got from Tord; a quiet yelp and a shiver.

Suddenly, Tom's tongue is being met with Tord's, pressing and sliding against each other.

The thing about tongues touching each other, is that it doesn't feel like that's what you're doing. It feels like Tom's tongue is going numb and is pressing against some kind a slug-like thing, which is also pressing back against himself. It's weird, but it's weird enough to make Tom want to do it more.

For minutes, they pass around spit and tongue tornado each other, feeling inside their mouths and wrestling out in the open, past their lips.

He can feel Tord's fingers dig into his waist and for a second, he feels like he might continue to press down on his skin until there are bruises. Instead, however, Tord fumbles to go underneath the cloth of Tom's hoodie. The no-eyed boy feels his cold fingertips press gently against his warm skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

It's at this point that Tom decides that he's had enough kissing, and so he leans back, a trail of spit connecting both their tongues together.

It's embarrassing how the trail of spit lingers, but Tord reaches up and wipes it from his mouth, which leads to the saliva ending up mostly on his hand.

"That was..." Tom starts.

"That was..." Tord is at a loss.

It's silent and both boys stare into each other's eyes. Neither of them will say it, but they both wish to continue kissing.

Tord's hand is still under the fabric of Tom's hoodie, so he decides to massage little circles into his skin. Tom audibly hums from his, closing his eyes slightly and moving his hips up slightly into Tord's hand, giving him all the confirmation he needs to continue massaging.

It's a quiet moment between them and they both silently rejoice in this intimate moment together.

But something comes to Tord's mind, and suddenly he is no longer at peace.

"Tom..." He whispers out, grabbing the other's attention without being too brash, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay..." Tom hums, his eyes still slightly lidded from the moving of Tord's hand on his waist.

This could be Tord's only chance to let his feelings for his friend out, to confess them out loud and allow their friendship to become something more and ever lasting. He knows, deep down, that they'll live together forever, defying all laws of logic and prospering on in holy matrimony. He truly does feel this way, that when he says those words and Tom says them back, that they'll be happy and never leave each other's side.

But, as he looks to his friend, he notices that his eyes are almost completely closed.

It's getting late.

So, instead of confessing his love with the high of confidence that he has running through his system, he leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Tom's lips.

"What did... you want to tell me?" Tom yawns, his voice sounding far off and tired.

"Goodnight." Tord smiles and gently leans Tom back into his bed.

Maybe one day Tord will get another chance to confess his true and passionate feelings to Tom, but for now he realizes that the best thing he can do now is let him sleep.

One day, they'll live forever and together.

But, for now, Tord can only dream as he shuts his eyes and joins Tom in his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly writing practice...  
> Thank you so much for reading though!


End file.
